


What Can I Do For You?

by orionstarlight



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Brothels, Epilogue, F/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), One Night Stands, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/orionstarlight
Summary: He smiles at you, but his eyes are glassy, incomprehensible. They tell you nothing other than that very thing. It’s an exercised movement, one he’s done millions of times over, and what’s dangerous is that he knows the recipient can sense that. He’s clever, sharp, deadly — everything about him is appealing to the vulnerable.“Do you often suck up to your clients?”“Never,” you grin. He passes a glass to you. “So, what can I do for you?”-------You've been after Chrollo Lucilfer for a while now and you finally get him where you want him -- but is this really what you want?
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	What Can I Do For You?

**Author's Note:**

> Another HunterxHunter adult trio fic... Starting to worry about my sanity here, guys. Anyway I wrote this for a friend and I figured the rest of you horny mfs could do with it to. Enjoy, and, once again, comments and kudos are appreciated :)

* * *

It’s fascinating how easily someone trying not to be spotted, is. And before you ask, there are two types.

The first chooses the shadows as a cover, moving only in the darkness, thinking it makes them invisible — it doesn’t. Still, they take the risk, thinking it more reliable a method. The second chooses plain sight, blending in like they belong in the scene, even if one thing will always make them stick out, no matter how subtle.

You watch a man who has made himself a third option, using plain sight to _become_ a shadow. It’s an inventive choice, but still, he is not indistinguishable in the crowd. Does he know he has a tail? Probably. Do either of you care? 

No.

 _So, he’s a game player_ , you think, watching him walk with a heavy step. Every so often he’ll reappear in a new location, but your eyes are sharp, well-trained. There isn’t a person in the world that can escape you.

You’ve been hunting him for a couple of months now. To you, if a job needs to be rushed, then it’s not worth doing. In the end, time is worth everything, and to throw it away would be foolish.

When he turns left, you turn right, taking a route that ends up at the same destination anyway, only it gives you a little more time to prepare. You explain what you need to one of the security guards and he lets you up, giving you a small nod. You shed the top layer of your clothes and pass them to one of the girls at the top, walking to Room 14 where everything should already be prepared.

He’s been here a few times. In fact, he makes it a point of return for him, which puts you at an advantage. Most never stick to the same location more than twice, but according to your research he’s been here at least seven in the past three years. Perhaps he owns it.

You managed to convince Sai to give you her place tonight, even if it wasn’t easy. That girl does not like to change her regulars in the slightest, but being a Hunter gives you an edge of persuasion.

“Is Sai off sick?” he asks when he comes in, but when he sees you, he stops talking. So, he does recognise you, then. You were hoping he would.

“No. I was just interested in you.” The door is locked behind him so he can’t leave until you yourself open it, but he’s already taken off his blazer and started pouring himself a drink. You start the CD player. “Where would you like me to start?”

“How about a name?”

“Mari.”

He knows you’re lying. You wouldn’t give him something as valuable as that if you really are who he thinks you are. So long as your aura is hidden, you’re safe, so that’s really the only thing you can focus on maintaining right now.

“Why are you interested in me?”

“How could I not be? Every time you’re here you fascinate me. There’s something in the way you carry yourself that just makes me blush, inside and out,” you say innocently, looking at him with big eyes.

It’s not a direct lie. He does fascinate you, but he isn’t quite capable of making you blush the way you’ve described. Rather, it’s not him that attracts you, but the power he possesses, something so raw about it.

He smiles at you, but his eyes are glassy, incomprehensible. They tell you nothing other than that very thing. It’s an exercised movement, one he’s done millions of times over, and what’s dangerous is that he knows the recipient can sense that. He’s clever, sharp, deadly — everything about him is appealing to the vulnerable.

“Do you often suck up to your clients?”

“Never,” you grin. He passes a glass to you. “So, what can I do for you?”

“I’d like to talk. I don’t come here for much else. You can get dressed if you like.”

“I’m alright, thank you. You’d be surprised just how comfortable it feels when you’re half-naked.” You’re not lying this time around. It may be a revealing outfit, but it does wonders for your confidence. You cross your legs, sitting down next to him.

You could stare into those eyes full of nothingness forever. It’s incredible to see such a vast contrast of emotions in one person and if you could, you’d spend hours picking him apart to find out just how he’s so special. Does he know of the effect he has on you? Most likely.

“Why work here?”

“People. They show more of themselves here than they realise.” You take a sip. “We’re not the only vulnerable ones just because of the service we provide. And you? Why do you come here?”

He thinks long and hard. He no doubt has a thousand answers running through his head and it’s just the matter of picking the right one. “The atmosphere. It relaxes you. I need that every once in a while.”

“It does, doesn’t it? You walk in and you’re instantly calmed, comforted, and you can let yourself go. Your walls go down, you lose your inhibitions, you ban your reservations… it’s beautiful just how quickly a single place can do that for you.”

He’s mesmerised by hearing you talk. You say things with such elegance, care, and when you look away, he can see the concentration on your face. Talking with Sai was easy because she took control of the conversation so he could lose himself in it, but you’re different. You engage him even when you’re not trying to and that’s irresistible to him.

You catch him staring and force yourself to act shy.

“I’m sorry. I do go on sometimes.”

He places his hand on yours. “Nonsense. Hearing you talk is a privilege.”

Now’s your chance. He’s vulnerable, open, and if you went for him, he’d be down in seconds. You’re never going to get another chance like this, not for months at least, so why are you hesitating? Why can’t you move?

“What’s the matter? Can’t you find it in yourself to end my life?” 

“End your life? I’m sorry if my staring came off that way,” you say, standing and placing a hand on the doorknob so he doesn’t get suspicious in case he tries to open it before you. “I’ll have another girl fill in.”

“Wait, please!” Your hand shakes but you keep a firm grip. “I’m sorry, I… there’s a woman that’s been following me lately. I must have mistaken you for her.”

But he didn’t. He doesn’t think he’s mistaken you. He needs you to stay where you are, and you’ve just unlocked the door for him, leaving him with an exit plan. You rushed it. Despite having given yourself months to get to this point, you ruined it all in a mistake you didn’t anticipate.

You can still leave. You can configure a new plan, one you won’t mess up, or-

“Stay. Please,” he whispers in your ear, hand resting on your shoulder blade. His thumb pushes forward slightly, and you know he’s not asking, and yet there’s something about the action that relaxes you.

Without missing a beat, you knock the book out of his hand, knowing it’s there without having to turn around, and you look into those glassy eyes again.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t use Nen on me.”

“So, you know what Nen is and how I use it. That’ll be why I can’t sense your aura.” He takes your chin lightly in his fingers. Both of you can end the act now, but until such a time as you deem it necessary, you don’t do anything more than let your aura be seen. Even doing something as small as that puts you at risk.

“When did you first spot me?”

“About fourteen months ago. How long have you been tailing me?”

You smile. “Fifteen.”

“Well, I’ll admit: you’re very good at what you do.”

He pours the two of you another drink, sitting back down. You do too, but you keep your distance this time. You aren’t exactly well-versed on just what kind of abilities he’s stolen from others and how many; that started long before your stalking.

“You’re a Manipulator, right? Something to do with your eyes?”

One-Eyed Eagle, that’s the name they gave you. Ironically, you see best with your eyes closed, the figures of people clearer to you when you block out colours and light. You can place a target on their backs since everyone’s aura is different, and that’s the only reason a lot of people trust you to get the job done. It’s not that you have one eye so much as when you don’t use the two everyone else does, a third one comes into play.

“I can’t go telling you all my secrets now. People will think we’re actually getting along.”

His index and middle finger walk across the seating and onto your leg, freezing you. Not in terms of an ability, but still you’re stunned. He’s acting like he isn’t in any danger at all, and if you let that get to you, you’ll be the one in danger.

“Are we not getting along? What have we been doing, then?”

“You’re charming, alluring. I know women probably can’t help themselves from starting a conversation with you or hoping you’ll start one with them. But getting along is something entirely different.”

“Not too much, I hope,” he smirks. “Getting along would be something I’d love to do.”

“Not interested.”

He looks away for a moment and you make another mistake. You follow his gaze. “Are you sure?”

So much for having three eyes when he catches you in a blind spot. He laughs quietly like he knew exactly what course of action you’d take, and you feel like a fool for letting your guard down to this point.

“Very.”

He dodges your punch faster than you can throw it, returning the favour with a gut hit, having you nearly keel over in surprise. Your leg gets him in the back of his head, but it forces you both on the ground, wind knocked out of you. Clearly, neither one of you is holding back in this fight.

You grab his arm and hold it behind him, threateningly close to cracking it, before kicking the back of his leg and forcing him on his knee. This is the best you can restrain him right now.

“And here I was thinking you’d gotten into something you couldn’t handle.” His voice is behind you, but that’s impossible because he’s right in front of you, losing. The sound of a book shutting nearly kills you. “A cheap copy, my dear. But you did well.”

You’ve been beat. Outwitted.

He grabs a hold of your waist, turning you to him. “You’ve wasted your time with me. I’m a rather elusive catch, unfortunately.”

You can’t speak, frozen in the moment, still trying to process just how easily he fooled you. When did he even have time to grab the book? Was that his goal from the second he sat down, to force you to attack as a distraction? How had he managed to use you so perfectly?

“I’m not admitting defeat.”

He hooks his finger under your chin. “You should.”

He leans in slowly, giving you plenty of time and plenty of openings, but you push them away. His lips are soft, delicate, everything you are not. You’ve gone and done it now, kissing the man you’re supposed to kill, yet you can’t resist. His power pulls you towards him involuntarily, sparkling in front of your very eyes.

He wants you to admit defeat like it’s easy, like surrender is something you’re used to. Maybe it should be. What are you even fighting for these days? Not fame, not wealth. Maybe this thing with Chrollo was meant to be your last fight before you even knew.

“I’m not going to. But I’m not going to kill you either. I’m done fighting about things I don’t even care about anymore,” you whisper, pulling away from him. If you walk away now, you won’t have to spend time on regrets.

“You just can’t seem to make up your mind, can you?” he asks, glassiness from his eyes gone. “Is there really nothing else you want from this life?”

“Is there anything anyone can offer me that I may want?”

“It’s not much, but… how about a night? One where you can be someone else entirely, not so concerned with the good and bad in this world?” You’d say he’s backed you into a corner, but that would be a lie.

You cup his face with both hands and bring him close to you, actually taking charge for the first time this night, letting his thigh come between both of yours, his body pushing you backwards into the wall. Every kiss is mistimed but it doesn’t matter when his thigh gives you the stimulation your body clearly needs.

It’s not dainty, not careful like your conversation; it’s two people letting go of their masks and freeing the part of themselves they do so well to hide all the time. You laugh lightly as he struggles to contain his primal instincts, delighted that you’ve managed to uncover who he really is better than your Nen ever could.

His shirt lands on the floor along with the top half of your own attire. Your hand finds the erection growing in his pants, grabbing hold, and relishing the gasp he lets out unwillingly. You might not have any real power here, but it’s easy to make some.

You don’t want to talk. If you talk, it all becomes real, it brings you back down to Earth. You want to go beyond what you’re capable of feeling.

His teeth pull lightly on your nipples, your head hitting the wall behind you. He can give you that, he can take you somewhere you’ve never been, but it means you have to let him guide you. You don’t have to give up, but you do have to give in.

His fingers grasp your thigh after taking off your underwear, touch firm on your skin. You wonder who else has had the pleasure of having him offer you something that proves him to be more human than anyone could guess. You doubt it’s a long list.

You untie his headband and move the hair out of his forehead, forcing him to look at you as his hips thrust up for the first time. It’s a beautiful sight as you bite down on your lip to make as little sound as possible, your eyes growing large. You’re flushed, cheeks heated as your hand grips the back of his neck, nails scratching.

“I thought you only came here to talk,” you smirk.

His hand comes to rest under your jaw. “Regimes change every day.”

His hips snap against yours, your back arching further with every time, leaving your throat exposed to him. He takes advantage, lips locking on, kissing every inch of skin you give to him. Everything about his movements is fluid, your bodies pushing and pulling like a force. With his soft murmurs into your neck, you find your own hips moving to meet his thrusts, desperate for as much of him as you can get.

You don’t bother containing your sounds anymore, knowing that they’ll send him over the edge, and, in turn, you. Chrollo’s grip is brutal now, bruising your skin so harshly who knows how long it’ll be visible. You kiss him hard, taking your breath away when you hold on for as long as you do, and the moment you pull apart, his mouth is on your neck, attacking the soft, manipulative skin.

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Never,” he smiles.

And the moment you smile with him, something snaps in you, in both of you.

He slows, coming to a complete stop only when we’ve ridden out the high completely. He whispers something in your ear but you’re too out of it to do anything but mumble some incoherent syllables, and you can hear him chuckling. 

“You’re strong,” he says when you can focus your vision once more, helping you stand. “You could do a great many things.”

“If I knew what I wanted.”

“If you knew what you wanted.” He passes you a towel from the rack, probably assuming you’ll want to clean yourself up before you leave the room. He’s not wrong, but there is something you want to get out of the way first.

“You promised me a night. How about another round?”

“I did promise you that. And after? What then?”

You mull it over, even if you already know the answer you’ll give. “And then I assume you’ll leave, just like you always do, only this time I won’t be on your tail. Maybe we’ll see each other again, maybe not. Either way, I’m laying all my cards down on the table now.”

“I can work with that,” he says, pulling you along to the shower in the corner of the room.

  
  


* * *

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

  
  


The wind whips your hair around as you stand on the ledge, looking out over the city. It’s still yet bustling, the people enjoying the simplicity the night gives them. They don’t have to hide, avoid being seen. Darkness does all that for them, letting them be themselves just as much as their hearts desire.

Your eyes are closed, and you smile as you feel the spikes of auras through sadness and joy, through pain and pleasure. A city at night is when you come into your own.

“Are you going to come back to bed?” His arm comes to rest at your waist, pulling you into his side.

“Soon. I just wanted to see the colours.”

He didn’t take your Nen when you told him you’d figured out what you wanted. He says he doesn’t need it and that it suits you better than him anyway. That and you wouldn’t have let him take it without a fight.

“I promise, you’ll be able to see as many colours as you want in the upcoming weeks. We’ll make use of your skills yet,” he smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and tilting your head up.

His lips ghost your own and your arms lock around his neck, falling into the kiss. His aura blinds you every time you look for it, and these days, when he’s around you, it’s stronger than ever. 

It’s fascinating how easily someone trying not to be spotted, is.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to add that I went with Manipulator instead of one of the others because it made the most sense to me, but I could be wrong! I figured that if the Reader could pick out auras and stuff like that, it would mean they could manipulate their surroundings and whatnot. Feel free to discuss it lol.
> 
> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
